


how gunpowder are produced from stars

by yerimsus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Other, implied mina/tzuyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerimsus/pseuds/yerimsus
Summary: tzuyu only has her eyes set for the sky and the teeming life from above.





	how gunpowder are produced from stars

**Author's Note:**

> cut me some slack

 

tzuyu always watches the sky with wonder. as light is scattered by darkness and falls upon her in a gentle caress and as the azure slowly fades to an orange and pinkish tinge, she’s witnessed it all out of curiosity and interest.  
“cotton candy baby pink,” she once thought. unconsciously saying it out loud which made sana, leaning against her, hum in question.  
but only the static noise of the bus and the bumps of the road answered her.

(“your eyes twinkle whenever you look at the sky. i wonder what you see in it,” mina mused with a ghost of a smile pulling the two ends of her lips, hands entwined and fingernails dipped in black. “i wonder if you had ever looked at someone like that. a boyfriend maybe?”

tzuyu only smiled. because no.  
no, she hadn’t.  
and she doesn’t think anyone will ever deserve to see the constellation that maps in her face whenever she quietly confesses to the stars her most intimate feelings.)

—

her eyes travel upwards to the sunlight just beginning to cascade down in a golden waterfall sloshing through the colours of her environs, the echo of the sun at its peak can be felt through tzuyu’s closed eyelids.

airplanes fly in the sky like a bird separated from its flock, and tzuyu wants to be one of them.

this moment is exactly what she means behind the word home, not the structure in which she’s shedded and tried on different personas, not in the one her mother has vacated from, and certainly not the one where she’d hear footsteps from the attic as her father goes through the pictures tucked away in boxes worn by age, tracing her mother’s features and hoping to fill the caved out spaces by nurturing tzuyu in rooms with mirrors enforced as walls and the way the fluorescent shine of the bulbs glows on her skin like a pale, sickly pallor.

it’s the sky she identifies as home, the one in which has in its proximity stars and galaxies of every variation hidden through languid wisps of clouds and the colours that saturate and tie every person to one another in different parts of the globe.

it’s the one her heart aches for.

—

present time.

it happens too vividly tzuyu tries to remember when she last experienced deja vu in its most primal form.

“i wonder what it would feel like to be looked at the way you do at the sky,” mina sighs, words muffled and harshly though despondently thrown out.  
she says it through clenched teeth and flushed cheeks streaked with tears, strands of hair whipping and going astray from its once perfectly combed bun.

tzuyu resonates with this. a whisper of a memory licks through the back of her mind.

chills course all over her body despite the humid evening.

mina pushes her hair back from her face to no avail, some of them sticking to the more tears rolling down her cheeks which glisten in the moonshine beaming through the pillars of mina’s wide balcony.

 _your tears look like diamonds that i could pluck if i want to from this angle_ , tzuyu thinks but doesn’t say.

mina cries some more, her sobs ring out in tzuyu’s ears as she watches the sky slowly transition into the mute colours of twilight.

this goes on for some more. her arm wrapped around mina’s shoulder in a tight embrace with mina sobbing into tzuyu’s shirt and using it as replacement for tissue but tzuyu doesn’t care.

she only waits. even as the celestial pool of hues almost blind her in its fast-paced dance with the sun being birthed again by the universe, gradually going up, up, and _up_.

  
when mina stops crying it is when tzuyu wakes.

she does so in mina’s expansive bed of soft material with mina’s legs entangled with her own.

oddly, she doesn’t remember the night before.

more strangely, she opens her eyes to a world dimmed of light and stars shining heavily down upon through the filter of the curtains, drawing out their silhouettes in black-blue chromatic schemes.

when she turns toward the girl sleeping next to her, the world suddenly shifts back into place.

 

 

   
mina will never know the cryptic glances tzuyu throws her way from time to time.

 

 


End file.
